Honorable Intentions
by LilyGhost
Summary: A favor done for Lula leads Stephanie to a night spent with Ranger.


**I wrote the first part of this years ago and decided to give it an actual ending a few months ago. During editing I realized it's similar to my 'Date Night' story, but I decided not to scrap it since it amused me to think the ending of this could be used interchangeably with that story, too. Everything familiar is Janet's, mistakes are mine. Warnings for a little smut.**

I pulled up to the Rangeman gate, fobbed my way past it, and parked my latest shitbox in the underground garage. I looked at my watch, eleven o' clock. _Shit_. I blew out a nervous breath and called Ranger.

He answered on the first ring. "You're late. Why aren't you at your desk? And why didn't you call? If I didn't know you were safe, things could've gone badly."

"I had to do a favor for someone and it took longer than I thought. I didn't want to get into it over the phone. I came straight here, though, which means I'm not wearing a Rangeman uniform. I didn't know if I should just come in as is, or head home and change clothes first."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, I _am_ wearing black except for my shirt. The problem is that my skirt is a little short, my heels are a lot high, and the shirt I'm wearing is a tad see-through. I really don't think you'll want me wearing this in the control room."

"What kind of favor were you doing?"

"You don't want to know."

"I'll scramble the cameras so you can make it up to my apartment. Each time you stay with me, you leave more clothes behind. If there's no uniform, there will be something close enough."

And he disconnected.

I grabbed my bag, got out of the car, and once again used my key fob to get me up to the seventh floor. I normally would've waved at the security camera mounted to the wall of the elevator, but I don't doubt for a second that he shut them all down. He called me his personal property once, which sounded far sexier than it should have. Over the last few weeks, he's been making it clear that _my_ 'real estate' is _his_ alone. I shook my head at myself, and at my increasing feelings for my boss, and waited for the elevator to open. I know Ranger's downstairs working, but I knocked just the same before unlocking his door. I stepped inside and felt the calm wash over me.

His apartment has no clutter, no family photos, and nothing that'd give you even a hint of what drives the man who sleeps here. But in spite of all that, it's still a warm and inviting space to be in. I closed and relocked the door and went to put my shoulder bag down and my keys in the tray on the sideboard, only to realize there are already keys in it.

Batman's here and he didn't answer the door when I knocked. He could be in his office working, I told myself, but that seemed unlikely since he would've told me on the phone that he's already here. I'm praying he isn't in bed, completely naked and waiting for me. There are _plenty_ of things I can resist, but this superhero, especially undressed, has a habit of not being one of them.

" _Ranger?_ " I called out.

"In the bedroom, Babe."

Uh-oh.

"You're dressed, right?" I asked him.

"Why don't you come in here and find out for yourself."

I made the sign of the cross and headed for the bedroom. He was stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head on the pillow, ankles crossed. And to my relief, he's fully clothed. Okay, if I'm being totally honest, a large part of me - and select parts of my anatomy - are _really_ disappointed by him not being naked.

"I thought you were working downstairs," I said to him.

"I was, but after you described what you're wearing, I didn't want to miss seeing it."

His eyes were now traveling from the top of my perfectly-placed curls, down my see-through white blouse and tiny camisole under it, to my skirt which is a good six inches from my knees. My breathing had changed dramatically when he finally made it to my four-inch heels. By the time his eyes came back to meet mine, I was in a state. My temperature shot up ten degrees at a time. My palms, among other things, are now damp. And my knees felt close to giving out.

While I was trying to get my breathing back to what it was pre-body scan, he sat up on the bed, wrapped his hand around my wrist, and pulled me towards him. I found myself stretched full-length on top of him, with his hands now clutching my hips. I can feel the heat of his body seeping into mine everywhere we touched ... starting where our lips met, down to my heels, and every good part in between.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my lips brushing his as I spoke.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"We can't do _that_ now. I'm supposed to be working. And what about you? You're _Mr_. _Responsibility_. You _never_ leave work early unless there's an emergency."

"That's the good thing about being my own boss. I can decide what's an emergency and who's worth taking time off for."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ not the boss. I'm an _employee_. And the guys on five know we're both up here. If we don't leave soon, they're going to get the wrong idea."

"I hate to break this to you, Steph, but they've been thinking that for a while, they're just not stupid enough to say anything out loud."

"I know, but it wasn't _true_ before. And now I share office space with them everyday. I don't want the guys to think I got your respect by what I did with you in bed."

Ranger did what for him counts as a sigh and he stared at me, trying to decide if I'd give in on this. Figuring out that I won't, he attempted to persuade me. He ran his fingers through my hair and then kissed me. His tongue was deep in my mouth, and his hands were cupping the back of my head, holding me tight to him. Just when I thought I'd spontaneously combust, he broke off the kiss.

"Did you change your mind about leaving?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath and channeled _Responsible Stephanie_.

"No," I told him.

I thought I was doing pretty good, considering my entire body feels like it's been shot full of electricity, yet is also too relaxed to move, until I heard just how breathless my ' _No_ ' sounded.

He rolled me over and slid out from underneath me. "I'm going to head back to my office before I put some real effort into changing your mind. You know where to find me if you can't hold out any longer."

And he left me there to wonder what the hell is wrong with me. Who cares who knows what? Thankfully, after a few shuddering breaths and a quick change behind the locked bathroom door, I didn't have much time to call myself an idiot for chickening out again. _Logically_ I know I'm already too far gone when it comes to Ranger, but like with the locked bathroom door, I'm still stupidly trying to slow _myself_ down so I won't screw this up ... which I'm starting to see could on its own fuck up the relationship we've been inching towards.

 _Tonight_ , I promised myself. Tonight I'll tell him exactly how I feel and what I want from and with him ... _if_ I can keep my lips off him or his off me long enough to.

"What's up with the scramble?" Bobby asked me, when I walked my black jean-covered ass into command central twelve minutes after Ranger left the apartment.

" _Eggs_ or _cameras_?" I asked, trying to buy some time before the friendly interrogation began.

"You know my egg choice is never scrambled. I'm talking about the camera feed that was cut just after you parked."

"Not that I think you guys would be looking that hard, but I was worried that more of me would be seen on the monitors than Ranger would feel comfortable with."

"Hot late or early date with the Boss?"

"Nope. More like a situation that resulted in a hot mess."

"Sounds interesting," he replied.

"That wasn't the word I was using before, during, or after it," I said over my shoulder, as I headed to my cubby.

"Hey, Steph ...?"

"Yeah?"

"If we didn't respect and like Ranger and you so much ... there _would've_ been multiple fights over seats at the monitoring station," one of my favorite Rangeguys told me.

I smiled. "Thanks for saying that. If I didn't know better, I'd think Ranger and all of you guys have added a confidence overhaul for Stephanie into your already heavy workload."

"I mean it, too. You're beautiful inside and out ... just don't tell Ranger I said so. I want my skin to stay attached to my body and my bones to remain unbroken inside it."

"That's definitely _not_ something you'd say if you were flirting with someone, so I think you're okay."

I sensed that he wanted to roll his eyes, but he just ordered Hal to get me a cup of coffee from the kitchen instead. I had lunch at my desk since Ranger had an apprehension to do and wasn't in the building. He wanted to be the first one to go with Derby, the new Rangeguy he hired last week, and walk him through the process and explain how his men are expected to do things. And he didn't get back until it was just about the end of my business day. I'd cornered Tank at three and learned that Ranger had also had a meeting with his property lawyer once his FTA was back behind bars.

I hated to admit it, but I was a little relieved that I likely won't have to officially say the L-word today after all. He'll be plotting the domination of another city or busy with paperwork, possibly in no mood for my rambling as I slowly worked my way up to sharing the information he'd be interested in. But I really should be smarter than that by now. He can take my temperature, pulse, and blood oxygen levels, over the phone, so he likely heard the crumbling of the walls I'd had up between us when I'd been lying on top of him upstairs. I'd already decided to go for it, but like always, he still made the first move.

"I'm ten minutes out," he informed me. "Go up to seven and put your earlier clothes back on."

"Why?"

"We're having dinner together tonight. I want to hear the particulars on why you were wearing what you were."

"It's not the best or most interesting story."

"I'll be the judge of that."

And he hung up. If I wasn't smiling so much, I'd be swearing at the order. I know that him wanting story info is a handy way to get me to have dinner with him ... or even better, to get me alone in his apartment. And for once, I'm really excited instead of apprehensive about it.

I waved bye to Vince and Zero and said ' _See you tomorrow_ ' to the guys I passed on my way to the elevator. My day was spent inside the Rangeman building so I couldn't have encountered anything worse than a phone call with a bitchy bond-signer and my hair and makeup stayed mostly how I'd put it on this morning. I exchanged my work clothes for hopefully play clothes and was coming into the kitchen just as Ranger was taking a tray from Ella at the door.

Although I had my heels back on, I needed another inch by going on tiptoes to give her a finger wave over Ranger's shoulder. She smiled back and left us alone with an affectionate sounding " _I'll see you both in the morning_ ".

I knew what that meant ... Tiramisu pancakes for me before work! What she made for dinner was just as good, though. Two plates containing Chicken Cordon Bleu, fingerling potatoes, Parmesan roasted carrots, with Créme Brûlée for dessert. Ever the optimistic romantic, she'd squeezed in a small bud vase with a few flowers that Louis is in charge of keeping alive on the property. I've never been given flowers from a boyfriend before, unless he was cheating on me, yet I get some almost daily from the caretaker/caregiver of my hopefully lifelong one.

"Are you impressed with the dinner or the flowers?" Ranger asked me.

"Both."

"This won't be the last time you'll receive either one."

That sounds promising.

He passed by me to bring the dinner for two to the table and I wasn't far behind him. He set out the plates for us, and he was faster than me so he had my chair pulled back for me before I could reach for it.

"Thank you," I said, keeping my legs firmly together as I slid onto the seat.

"My pleasure, Babe."

"What's with the manners?"

"I always have manners."

"I know, but they seem to be programmed to the 'Woo Stephanie' station tonight."

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, not taking his dark eyes off me as he sat down close enough for our shoulders to touch.

"Nope. Today I realized I'm problem-free."

He didn't say anything for a good minute, searching for any sign that I didn't mean what I said. He won't find anything contradicting my statement. I want him and I'm finally ready to admit it to anyone who'll listen.

"Eat before your food gets cold and then we'll discuss seduction."

"Mine or _yours_?" I asked, trying out some really rusty flirting techniques.

"Five minutes ago I would have said _yours_... but I'm intrigued by how you'd go about seducing me."

I didn't need any wine for my face to flush pink and become really warm. Ranger's more effective than any drink, drug, or mood-enhancer. He took pity on me and used his fork to pop a piece of chicken into my mouth before directing my attention to my food with it. Apparently I'd been so busy drooling over the perfection Mama and Papa Manoso created that I was neglecting Ella's contribution to the night.

"You should definitely give Ella a raise," I said, stuffing a forkful of everything ... the chicken and a piece each of the carrots and potatoes, into my mouth.

"She receives a raise and a healthy bonus every three months."

"She deserves it."

"She's not the only one who does," he told me.

My eyes narrowed. "What number is gonna be on my next paycheck?"

"Whichever one I feel like using that day. You've earned whatever you're given."

Ranger may omit specific details, but he doesn't BS anyone except fugitives he's after. Morelli would bribe someone to sleep with him, Batman doesn't need to. His charm and how he cares for those he loves makes him irresistible, which worried me until I figured out that I have no reason to worry after all. He'd do everything in his considerable power to take care of me if we were in an actual relationship ... just as he's done when we were still questioning one.

"What were you doing this morning?" He asked.

"A favor for Lula."

"The outfit?"

"Lula suspected her 'honey pot' ... or _money pot_ , I forget which category she put this guy in, anyway, she was convinced he was hiding his salami in multiple delis, and you know my thoughts on cheaters ..."

"They're hard sentiments to forget. I believe you said their dicks should be removed via rusty guillotine, and their female equivalents should have their _dick holes_ backfilled with cement."

"Yeah, I ran into both Dickie and Joyce that day so I was a little annoyed. After Lula's pothead hit on me at a prearranged location, and I 'accidentally' made his gut concave, I left Lula alone to finish him off with her bag. Today's purse was a bigger one than usual and I'm betting it was hiding a shotgun, machete, and probably an RPG. What really creeped me out is that I think he was really getting off on the abuse. He appeared funny in the head as well as in the bed according to the stories she felt compelled to share with me. I only agreed to help so she'd shut up about him."

"Those weapons can't fit into a fake Louboutin bag, Babe."

"I know. I was exaggerating for effect. The scene I walked away from was a few cries from a war zone, but not by much. Lula was _pissed_."

"Lula's crazy."

"See, you're picturing it correctly."

"Unfortunately, I am."

"So ... what's the real reason I'm here?" I asked.

"I love you and I enjoy spending time with you."

"Even if I'm not in bed with you at the time?"

"Even if."

"I love you, too, you know."

"I do. A person can hide a lot, but what I saw in your eyes when I walked into your apartment to face Scrog, can't be faked. You loved me then ... and you're even more in love with me now."

"That's all true," I admitted.

"And the real reason _you're_ here?" He asked, turning my question back on me.

"I want you ... I mean I wanted to spend time with you, too."

Although the food is really good, it wasn't getting the attention it deserved.

"Both of those answers are acceptable," he told me.

"What will either get us?"

"Either one will lead to everything we've ever wanted."

"You mean that, don't you?" I said, for once not caring about when I'd be able to eat dessert.

"Few things I've meant more." His fingertips are skimming my bare thigh now and his lips are suddenly teasing mine. "Dessert or me, Babe? Your choice."

Even with all the sugar-based food I eat, he can still make me feel like I haven't had any in weeks. I almost attacked him eons ago when I'd been off sugar just to prove something to my mother. Ranger is in even more danger of that happening now.

"You," I whispered against his mouth. "Always you."

He must have believed me, because he now seemed set on making _me_ his meal tonight. When he pulled me to him, I couldn't immediately straddle him like I desperately wanted to because my skirt was too short and too tight, but he found a solution to that by just pushing it up ... forming a skirt-belt around my waist so I could sit any way I wanted to on him. I hooked my heels over the spindle-things holding the solid wood legs of the chair together, which put me in the perfect position to feel just how hard he is already. My panties as well as my hormones were goners before I'd made it up here the second time, so I stopped worrying about them. I'm not sure which one of us got seduced ... and it didn't seem to matter.

I wound my arms around his neck and moved my hips experimentally, forward and back, against the front of his cargoes, liking the sensation probably _way_ too much. He isn't complaining so I did whatever felt good. I kissed him again, not being able to get enough of him. Occasional alley and goodbye kisses are good, but _this_ is something else entirely. Being able to love him without any consequences or concern is freeing in a way I can't exactly put into words ... probably because I'm _feeling_ more than _thinking_ right now. And it's about fucking time!

"Bedroom," he said, pulling away briefly.

"Kitchen or bedroom ... I don't care."

I pulled his head back to mine and tried to show him that it isn't where we are that's important ... it's that we're finally together that matters. I'm not willing to let him go anymore than he's willing to release me. But maybe we weren't thinking similar thoughts because he broke the kiss again.

"Let go," he ordered.

"No."

"Of the chair, Babe. Unless someone is pointing a gun at your head, I'd _never_ tell you to let me go."

"For future reference, I won't let you go even then. I'd find a way to save you while you're busy saving me."

I thought he'd grin, or at least twitch his lips in amusement, but he just stared directly into my eyes, which my current seat put me even with.

"I love you, Stephanie," he said.

"You do, but I sorta love you more."

His smile did come into play then, and then his eyes went from amused to intense when I did what he said and unhooked my heels from the chair. It turned out to be a pretty good idea because even with them on the floor, the height of my aptly named FMPs kept me right where I'd wanted to stay. I did get to stay put for a few more seconds until Ranger stood up with me and crossed his forearms under my ass so I didn't have to waste any of my energy walking myself into the bedroom.

His mouth had me not remembering the trip from our dinner to his bed. I'll remember to say thanks to Ella tomorrow for her thoughtfulness, though. And I will be forever grateful to this man for showing me the difference between 'making love' and 'having sex'. He's always made me feel like I'm special and he deserves to know what an incredible man I think he is.

With one arm still supporting me, he grabbed the bedding in one hand and flung it off the huge mattress with a single jerk. I guess the only covering my body is going to get is _him_. The bottom sheet felt cool against the skin Ranger had already bared on me ... which conveniently had me bowing back into him as I missed the heat he's giving off. He didn't leave me hanging. While he was still standing, he one-handed his shirt, grabbing the back of his collar and exposing his orgasm-inspiring torso in one smooth move. He then ditched his less beat up Bates boots as well as his socks and pants at the same time before returning to me.

He didn't roughly grab my ankle and yank me down the bed to him, like I'm an impending crime victim. And he definitely didn't threaten to shoot me if I changed my mind about sleeping with him. Instead, the man who can make scumbags die of fright with a single look, gently removed my shoes and trailed his fingers along the soles of each foot and then up the length of my bare legs, as if he's memorizing the exact feel and shape of me.

The time and care he's taking doesn't make it such a far-fetched idea that his brain is currently putting together a mock-up of my body and all its happy places, while I'm barely able to form a thought that doesn't have to do with his naked body being A LOT closer to mine. I can't say that he was then so in lust with me, he quickly ripped my clothes off and got down to business, because just removing the sheer part of my shirt took ten excruciatingly pleasurable minutes. If his lips weren't kissing my mouth or the parts he was undressing, his hands were stroking or massaging my skin.

Not wanting to be a slacker, I did a little touching of my own. My hands fully inspected every inch of his arms, and all the muscles he's worked to perfection that made up his back, as he removed my tiny camisole and took my nipple into his mouth. He covered my other breast with his hand and flicked that nipple with his thumb in time to what his tongue is doing to me.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged gently on the strands. He lifted his head, but not right away. My eyes were a little glazed and unfocused, yet I could see how intent he is on making every one of the sensations he's creating last.

He put both hands flat on the mattress beside each of my shoulders and studied my face before speaking.

"Let go," he ordered again.

My fingers were still tangled in his hair. "Okay."

I proceeded to grab a handful of something else much lower on his body.

" _Babe_ ," he said on a groan.

"I should warn you, I have hours left in me."

" _I_ won't if you keeping doing that."

Of course I squeezed and moved my hand up and down him again.

" _Stephanie_..."

"You don't want me to do it anymore?" I asked, moving my legs so they were framing his hips instead of him lying on top of them.

"The problem is I want you to do it more _, a lot_ more, but I don't want this to end too soon."

"You have honorable intentions, Soldier, but they aren't needed right now. I love you and I really, _really_ want you. Call me selfish, but I don't think I should have to wait anymore to have you."

"You pulling rank?"

"Do I have one?"

"No."

My lips may have formed an evil grin. "I guess I'll just pull _this_ instead."

I used two hands to pump him this time which had his big body shaking. Sweat broke out all along his skin and my heart kicked up in excitement when I tasted the saltiness of it wherever my mouth touched him. In normal circumstances, Ranger losing control is an extremely BAD thing, but I'm not scared anymore of what he can do to me. I need to be his in every possible way. What's between us isn't about possession, but he has always been an obsession as well as a compulsion with me. I used Morelli, fear, and talk of marriage, to keep myself at a safe distance from him. Now I'm ready for him to storm the shores and claim a well-deserved victory.

My underwear and skirt still weren't shredded, but they were removed quickly and efficiently. As he kissed me again, I kept my hold on him - and myself lucid enough - to slide him through the wetness and fully into me. He did a full-body shudder as the muscles inside me immediately squeezed him in welcome. And when he released my lips to start a tempo that had my knees drawing up and my fingernails digging into his hips, I thought I screamed his name. He later told me that I just whispered it into his shoulder. I suppose the details don't matter so much ... _loud_ or _quiet_ , I already know 'Ranger' is the _only_ name and man that will ever pass between my lips again.


End file.
